¿Whatsapp, Naruto?
by Bhodi
Summary: (Text Fic) Naruto tiene serios inconvenientes a la hora de dormir, pero una conversación de Whatsapp lo puede todo.


Es un Text Fic, que para lo que no sepan, son historias en donde solo hay dialogo o en este caso mensajes de texto, una conversación en WhatsApp para ser mas precisos n.n

Summary: Naruto tiene serios inconvenientes a la hora de dormir, pero una conversación de Whatsapp lo puede todo.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**—Naruto****—( en negrita)**

**********—**Sakura— ( tipografia común)

**—. . . .— : sin contestaciónm**

** s2: emoticon de corazón.**

**Cualquier emoticon es parte del fic, así como algún que otro horror ortográfico. **

**¡Recuerden que ellos están Whatsappeando por su celular! **

**************Rated T**

**************Masashi Kishimoto®**

_Espero que lo disfruten y si es así, díganmelo._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿WhatsApp, Naruto?**

_Capitulo único._

"Cariño, puedes ver que así es como debe ser"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**— Sakuraa-chan, ¿estas dormida?— **

**.**

**.**

— ¿Que haces despierto a las 3 de la madrugada, baka?—

**.**

**.**

**— ¡No puedo dormir dattebayo! Creo que tengo inmolación.. :S— **

**.**

**.**

— Tienes Insomnio, Naruto. Se escribe así y lo que dices es otra cosa.—

**.**

**.**

**—Lo que sea, Sakura-chan...—¿Que estabas haciendo?—**

**.**

**.**

— Estaba cocinando un pastel de canela...!¿Que coños te parece que voy a estar haciendo?!— ¡DORMIA!**—**

**.**

**.**

**—¡No me grites! T.T—**

**.**

**.**

—¿Como te puedo estar gritando por un Whatsapp?—

**.**

**.**

**— Me trasmites emociones— Uno simplemente percibe esas cosas —**

**.**

**.**

—¿Naruto, estas drogado?— Porque si lo estas...

**.**

**.**

**—Saaaaakuraa-chaann— Que cosas dicesss! O.O—**

**.  
**

**.**

— ..seria un buen momento para que me lo digas— ¿POR QUE ME INTERRUMPES SI VES QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO?—**  
**

**.**

**.**

**— Lo siento, u.u—  
**

**.**

**.**

— Sabes que odio que me hagan eso, Baka.—**  
**

**.**

**.**

**—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento u.u x3— ¿El pastel tiene chispas de chocolate?xD—**

**.**

**.**

—!Cierra los ojos y duermete de una buena vez, Naruto Uzumaki!—

.

**.**

**— Hehe, no pude resistirme— Oye, tu grito se escucho hasta aquí, y eso que vivo del otro lado de la ciudad —  
**

**.**

**.**

**—**Mañana a primera hora, tienes una cita con mi puño— Asi que ni te laves la cara.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**—Si el puño viene con su dueña. Sere feliz ;)—  
**

**.**

**.**

— Tonto.. — Dejame dormir..**—****  
**

**.**

**.**

**—Sakuraa-chann..**

**.**

**.**

**—. . . .—**

**.**

**.**

******—Sakuraa..****—**

**.**

**.**

******—**. . . .**—**

**.**

**.**

******—**Te extraño mucho, dattebayo**—**  


**.**

**.**

— Lo se, cariño—**  
**

******.**

******.**

**********—**Y entonces, Sakura-chan?**—**  


******.**

******.**

—Ya calmate, Naruto. Me veras mañana en clases— ¿Si?******  
**

******.**

******.**

**********—**Pero pero..**—Mañana Kakashi-sensei toma lección y la mejor ****promedio de la clase se va a pasar toda la mañana repasando—** Y no vas a darle ni un beso al pobre de tu novio u.u**—**  


**************.**

**************.**

— Quizas el pobrecillo puede estudiar algo conmigo para levantar sus notas—**************  
**

**.**

**.**

**— ¡No quiero estudiar! Es pesado y aburrido, Sakura-chan.—¿Que te parece si mejor nos vamos de pinta por ahí? **

**.**

**.**

**—**Realmente debes estar muy drogado**—**¿Estas loco?**—** ¿Saltarnos una de las clases mas importante de año solo por flojera?—Te recuerdo que para dar el examen de ingreso de la academia policíaca debes sacar nivelado.

**.**

**.**

**—. . . .—**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Naruto?— ¿¡HEY ESTAS AHI!?—

**.**

**.**

**—Ya empezaste a regañarme¬¬—**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Yo te regaño?— ¡Disculpame!**—** Por preocuparme por TI**—****  
**

******.**

******.**

******—¿Por que nunca me mandas caritas por aquí?  
**

******.**

******.**

—. . . .—

**.**

**.**

******—**Con alguna carita o emoticon sabría cuando discutes o solo **estas jugando..—**

******.**

******.**

—. . . .—

******.**

******.**

**********—** Te estoy dando lugar a contestarme**—** Estoy esperando, no quiero que te enojes por que te interrumpo**—** ¿SAKURA-CHAN?**—**  


**********.**

**********.**

**********—. . . .—**

**********.**

**********.**

**************—Sabes creo que mañana iré a ayudar en la organización del acto de los de ultimo año****—** Asi me saltare la lección de Kakashi e.e**— Hinata me dijo que necesitaba una mano para pegar carteles de-****—**  


******.**

******.**

— !ALEJATE DE HINAZORRA, NARUTO!**—********  
**

**.**

**.**

**—¿Hinata Hyuuga es una zorra? O.o****—** Espera que se lo cuente a los chicos..**—**  


**.**

**.**

—¡Cualquiera que toque a mi novio lo es!—**  
**

**.**

**.**

******—**Ahhh Sakuraa-chaan :)**—** Me encanta cuando te pones celosa s2**—**

**.**

**.**

— ¡NO estoy celosa!—

**.**

**.**

******—!**Si lo estas dattebayo!**— Y seguro que en este preciso instante te ves adorable..****—**  


******.**

******.**

**********—** ME VEO IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE Y NO ESTOY CELOSA— ¿TE QUEDO CLARO, NARUTO-BAKA?—**********  
**

**********.**

**********.**

**************—** !OH POR DIOS!**— Estas que explotas y yo aquí en mi habitación con una ganas tremendas de besarte...****—**  


**************.**

**************.**

— Por ahora me estas leyendo. Y no digas nada acerca de lo hermosa que me veo enojada, porque sabes que no es cierto— !Y si estuviera celosa, seria solo un quinto de lo posesivo y celoso que te pones conmigo!—**************  
**

**.**

**.**

******—** Amo que me interrumpas Sakura-chan, y si te ves radiante cuando estallas cual toro ennegrecido..**—**  


**.**

**.**

— ¡MALDITO! ¿Como te atreves a compararme con una bestia salvaje?—**  
**

**.**

**.**

******—**Y no soy para nada celoso**—** Y mañana te comeré a besos cuanto te vea, porque volví a interrumpirte.**—**  


**.**

**.**

******—**. . . .**—**

**.**

**.**

******—** hehe Sakura...**—**  


******.**

******.**

******—. **. . .**—**

**.**

**.**

******—** ¿Estas ahi, dattebayo?**—**  


**.**

**.**

******—. . . .****—**

**.**

**.**

******—** ¿Te dormiste, Sakura-chan? u.u**—**  


******.**

******.**

— Lo siento Naruto— Me entretuve conversando con Sasuke-kun—******  
**

**.**

**.**

**— PERO QUE— ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES HABLANDO CON SASUKE-TEME A LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA?**

**.**

**.**

******—** Dice que quiere sentarse conmigo mañana, para limar puntos de la lección que debemos darle a Kakashi-sensei— Sasuke-kun es un chico tan aplicado—**  
**

**.**

**.**

******—** Dile a ese bastardo, que mañana le voy a moler el culo a golpes**—**  


**.**

**.**

— Jaja —¿Ves de lo que te hablaba cariño?—**  
**

**.**

**.**

**— No me resulta para nada gracioso— Y yo soy el dios del chiste ****—**

**.**

**.**

— Es lo único en lo que eres un dios—**  
**

**.**

**.**

******—** Mientes ,Sakura-chan**—** Lo sabes bien ;)**—**  


******.**

******.**

— Oh si claro!— El tragador de Ramen mas rápido del mundo— Ja!—******  
**

******.**

******.**

**************—** ¿Quieres tragarte algo Sakura?******—**  


******.**

******.**

— Kyaaa! Pervertidoo!— Ya se te esta subiendo lo idiota..— ¡Que desagradable!— Debes dejar de juntarte con el tipo ese de que escribe novelas sucias**—********  
**

**.**

**.**

**********—** ¿Asi?******—** Yo no recuerdo que te quejaras mucho, cuando me ponía pervertido el otro día, detrás de la gradas..******—** Yo diría que estabas bastante golosa******—**  


**********.**

**********.**

—No habia razón alguna para emitir queja—**********  
**

**********.**

**********.**

******************—**Me encantas******—**  


**.**

**.**

— Lo se, Uzumaki— ******  
**

.

.

**—Imagine tu tono de voz diciendo eso— GRRR—**

**.**

**.**

— ¡De verdad, tienes que dejar de juntarte con ese pervertido!—**  
**

**.**

**.**

**— ¡Jiraiya es un buen tipo!— Lo juro, Sakura-chan—**

**.**

**.**

— Espía mujeres en baños publicos— ¿Ese es tu modelo de ciudadano ideal?—

**.**

**.**

**— ¡Eso solo fue una vez!****—** Ademas aprendió la lección**—**

**.**

**.**

— Perdió solo un par de dientes— Yo le habría destrozado un par de huesos—**  
**

**.**

**.**

******—** Que mala eres**—** De verdad quiero que te lleves bien con el**—**  


**.**

**.**

— ¿Como puedo llevarme bien con alguien que dedico su vida a escribir PORNO?—

**.**

**.**

**— Es algo mas sutil que el porno..— Es literatura erótica ;)—**

**.**

**.**

**—** ¿Como coños sabes tu la diferencia entre lo pornográfico y lo sutil?**—** JAMAS TE HABIA ESCUCHADO USAR ESA PALABRA**—**

**.**

**.**

******—¡**Ves! Me enseña nuevas palabras!**—** Siempre la usa cuando dice que hay ser sutil con las mujeres**—**  


**.**

**.**

— ¿Debo estar contenta de como alguien le enseña a mi novio a ser sutil con chicas que no soy yo?**—****  
**

******.**

******.**

**************—Arr lo malinterpretas todo..**—¡CLARO que siempre se refiere a **TI!— Es mi padrino, Sakura****—**  


**************.**

**************.**

— Se acabo, no voy a seguir desperdiciando mis horas de sueño, viendo como defiendes a un tipo que cada vez que me ve me analiza visualmente el trasero— Me voy a dormir, Naruto-baka—**************  
**

**.**

**.**

******—¿****ESE VIEJO SAPO HIZO QUE?****—** VOY A MATARLO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO**— AHHH****—**  


**************.**

**************.**

— Ya ya, deja de descargar tu furia con el teclado de tu celular—**************  
**

**************.  
**

**************.**

******************—** Hay limites para todo, ese malnacido se metió con el culo de mi novia**—**  


**************.**

**************.**

— OH QUE DULCE ERES— Me hace sentir tan bien saber que solo estas conmigo por mi cuerpo— Y por si no lo notas... va con sarcasmo.—**************  
**

**.**

**.**

******—** Si lo note**—** ¿Como puedes pensar eso?**—** Si fuera así, ¿no crees que buscaría un chica con mas pecho?  


**.**

**.**

—NUNCA debiste escribir eso—**  
**

**.**

**.**

******—** ¿Vas a ponerte así cada cosa que escribo?**—**  


**.**

**.**

******—. . . .****—**  


******.**

******.**

**********—¡Rayos Sakura!****—** Amo tu trasero, tus pechos, tu boca, tu ojos**—** Amo y quiero todo de ti**—**  


**********.**

**********.**

**************—**. . . .**—**  


**.  
**

**.**

******—** Eres perfecta para mi**— **  


**.**

**.**

— ¿Hasta mi inmensa frente..?—******  
**

******.  
**

******.**

**********— Si, también tu plana y HERMOSA frente****—**  


**.**

**.**

— Eres increible— Y si te atreves a mirar la frente de la Hyuuga o de cualquier otra, te voy a castrar—**  
**

**.**

**.**

******—** Gup!**—** Lo que tu digas, Sakura-chan**—**  


******.**

******.**

—Asi me gusta, bebé —******  
**

**.**

**.**

**********—¿De verdad estabas whatsappeando con Sasuke?  
**

**********.**

**********.**

— Naruto, a esta hora el debe andar por el quinto sueño— !Aptitud que nosotros deberíamos imitar!—**********  
**

**.**

**.**

******************—**Que alivio, dattebayo u.u******— Tienes razón, iré a dormir********—**  


**************************.**

**************************.**

—¿Lo dices en serio?—**************************  
**

**************************.**

**************************.**

**********************************—**¿No era lo que querías?******—**

**********************************.**

**********************************.**

—Si pero..— No pensé que caerias rendido tan facilmente—**********************************  
**

**********************************.**

**********************************.**

******************************************—Si fuera por mi, me quedaría hablando contigo hasta que amanezca********—** Pero de verdad, quiero que te vaya bien mañana n.n******—**  


**************************************************.**

**************************************************.**

—Momentos como estos son en lo que yo quiero besarte—**************************************************  
**

**.**

**.**

**—Te amo Sakura-chan— Mucho mucho.**

**.**

**.**

—Yo te amo — Y no te das una idea de cuanto.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**********—**Pasare a recogerte mañana temprano ¿Vale?******—** Bueno, quiero decir, dentro de un par de horas ******—**  


**********.  
**

**********.**

— Estaré lista, como siempre— Trata de dormir, y si no puedes hacerlo, cuenta tazones de ramen ¿eh?—**********  
**

******************.**

******************.**

**************************— Que descanses, Sakura-chan********—**  


**********************************.**

**********************************.**

**********************************__************************************—** Y no te olvides de soñar con el rubio mas sexy de todo Japón**********************************—**_  
_

**************************.**

**************************.**

—Naruto-baka, duermete de una vez—**  
**

**.**

**.**

**—. . . .—**

**.**

**.**

—. . . .—

**.**

**.**

**— ¿Sakura-chan?—**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Si?—

**.**

**.**

**— ¿Haces una carita para mi, por favor, dattebayo?—**

**.**

**.**

— (:—

.

.

******—Ahora ya puedo dormir tranquilo********—**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**********************—**FIN**************—**

* * *

**********************No se si quedo bien , es la primera vez que hago algo tan moderno :_ , pero últimamente solo puedo escribir sobre esta pareja.**

**********************NaruSaku es cannon. n.n**

**********************Realmente ansió que el Manga termine así.**

**********************—**Bhodi**************—**

**P.D:Jutsu de maldición eternas, reviews insultantes en el cuadrito de abajo, vale(?**


End file.
